Ice Age 3 Buck's Story
by Tashasaurous
Summary: As the title says; Ice Age-Dawn of the Dinosaurs from Buck's side, eventually leading to another event that would change even his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Herd

**Ice Age 3: Buck's Story.**

 **Chapter one: Meeting the Herd.**

 _Out running a monsterous white beast with glowing red-yellow eyes, the lone Weasel knew he wasn't running out of fear-well, maybe a bit, he didn't know anymore, because he'd grown so used to living in this ferce, dangerous jungle to the point of being driven crazy-quite literally too, in fact. But no, he was protecting other mammals he helped for the past near two days to rescue a friend and now he was risking his life to keep the monster away from them._

 _Unfortunately, the monster had other ideas, as the one-eyed Weasel was flipped into the air before descending...right into the monster's mouth as he screamed..._

"Whoa!" Jolting up right into sitting position from the branch of a tree he had been sleeping in, the one eye-patched Weasel panted, confused at first on where he was, but then he realised he had just had a nightmare, he sighed in relief, and fiddled with the leaf over his missing right eye that acted as an eye-patch, and then picked up the single knife made out of a stick and a giant sharp tooth that were tied up in vines.

It was rather unusual, even for him for he knew he was completely insane, to have a dream like that. Who were the mammals in his dream? He hasn't even seen them or what kind of animals they were. They certainly were not human, that's for sure, and the Weasel knew how dangerous humans can be. But after living down here for goodness knows how long, Dinosaurs were just as dangerous.

"MUH-CHOO!" A giant sneeze snapped him back to reality, as the Weasel gazed to his right, and then struggled not to laugh, as one of those long-necked giant leaf-eating Dinosaurs(he had no idea what that was called), had sneezed onto a featherly bird who was now covered in mixture of mucus and saliva, and the bird was dismayed for being covered in disgusting slime.

"God bless you!" The Weasel said to the dinosaur. (Tee-hee. This scene is based on the original Jurassic Park movie)

Standing up and stretching his arms up, before twisting his body and doing his daily excersises, the Weasel was up to go for another day of hunting, or rather, having some dangerous thrill and fun with Dinosaurs, for this was the greatest life a single guy can ever have. Sure he had a family, and he was normal, once upon a time, but he since had left home and ended up here. It was still fresh in his memory, but that's what made him into who he is today.

Just then, something caught his attention, from a large hole which leads into a cave tunnels he had ventured a week ago, where the Weasel had seen three dinosaur eggs, which he knew better to leave alone. Curious, the Weasel squinted his eyes to see what was going on, using his hands as a pair of brinoculours, and from his point of view, a T-Rex came stomping out from the cave, and onward. He could tell it was female, and no doubt a new mother, because he could see three, very adorable baby Rexies who were hanging upside down due to being carried by their tails.

But as he was about to leave it as it is, the Weasel then noticed something else and his single eye blinked in confusion as his expression turned blank. Also carried by the mother Rex, was...a furry, floppy green thing, which, if he saw it closer, it was a Sloth named Sid. The Weasel was rather puzzled. Where did that...whatever it was, come from?

The Weasel found himself willing to quickly investigate, and scaned the five as the mother T-Rex passed his tree, and by the direction of the path, he realised that she was heading to Lava Falls-the only place he knew so far where all Dinosaur parents would go to care for their newborns. Oh yes, he knew for certain, those three babies were obviously just born about maybe almost 24 hours ago, maybe less, considering how they looked so young.

"Curious." He said to himself, "Seeing that floppy green thing makes today more unusual than any other day."

He then shrugged and decided to to forget about that. T-Rex are carnivores, and if that floppy green thing was her next meal, it was that poor mammal's funeral. Besides, he had his own carnivore for worry about, the one who costed him his eye, and nearly his life, but he escaped death and never felt more alive.

If only he knew that today was only going to get more strange.

* * *

The Weasel rushed and jumped as he crossed the Lake of Maelstrom, avoiding the chomping jaws of prehistoric carnivore water reptiles that were about the size of a T-Rex and from what he found earlier in his early days of being in this Dinotopia, it even eats other dinosaurs, including carnivores who linger too close to the edge of the water. He had felt nausaus after seeing a Velociraptor being grabbed by the tail by the water-monster thing and dragged into the lake, never to be seen again, but by now, he'd gotten used to it, as long as he doesn't meet the same fate.

Coming up to yet another one, the Weasel smirked and jumped into the air and twisted his body as he preformed acrobats, professionally and narrowly escaped from being engulfed and landed safely on the other side of the lake. Proud of his accomplishment, he continued on his way casually, as if what he just went through didn't happen at all.

"Just another day in paradise." the Weasel said to himself. But then suddenly, he heard something else unusual. Perking his right ear up slightly to hear the sound more clearer, he could hear tale signs of two roars, one that sounded like...a Sabortoothed Tiger? And another by those club-tailed Dinosaurs.

Curious, he decided to investigate and ran to follow the direction of the sounds, climbing up trees to get a better view. Once he reached the last branch, he found himself right back to where he started. Well, he has been going around in circles like he normally did every second week. However, he found that he was right about hearing a Sabor, and to his surprise, two Mammoths, one male and one female, who, in retrospect by the size of her belly, he realised that the female was pregnant.

' _Bad idea to bring your lovely lady to this god forsaken place, mate._ ' The Weasel thought to the male Mammoth. He also then realised there were two smaller mammals, about a couple of inches shorter than himself, and he then realised they were Possums-possibly twins at that.

He then saw the female Mammoth feeding the same long-necked Dinosaur that sneezed earlier, and then realised what she was attempting to do. The next thing he saw, she, and the two Possums, who climbed onto their friend, all then slided down the dinosaur like a slippery dip, and she was hollaring, "Yaba yaba doo!" and quickly enough, the Sabor and the male Mammoth, who both didn't enjoy the ride as much as their friends did, were screaming their heads off and with the rise of the Dinosaur's tail, they were flown off and crashed onto the ground next to the female Mammoth and the two Possums, who now all looked worried, and the Weasel then realised why.

The strange herd of mammals just entered a dangerous territory. He suddenly felt that he had to do something to save them. Fortunately, he always came equiped with stink berries he used as ammo, vines as ropes, his trusty knife, and, a shell he just picked up from the lake as a souvineer to use as a horn. All he had to do was distract the Dinosaurs and then lead the mammals to safety.

"I feel so...puny." the male Mammoth said worriedly.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" One of the Possums, the brown eyed one, muttered fearfully.

As many of the vegetarian Dinosaurs were closing in to attack, the Weasel saw his chance and blowed the shell to get everyone's attentions, and while it played a very terrible, off-key and squeaking, sick horn sound, at least it worked. Now that he got his attention, all he had to do was swing in to save the herd. Using a vine attatched to the tree he was in, the Weasel swinged in, a la Tarzan style, without Tarzan's hollar. However, to his luck, the vine broke and he, to his shock, was flown right off course and into the bushes near the herd and the dinosaurs.

Smack! "Ow!" He cried out as he was smacked into another tree, a la George of the Jungle style.

Quickly recovering, the Weasel grumbled, "Not what I had in mind, but, oh well." and quickly leaped and jumped and to the surprised herd, he appeared right in front of them, facing the dinosaurs boldly. Like a ninja, he flinged the stink berries all over the place, hitting the dinosaurs in the faces, as the giant animals cringed in disgust.

With one left, he told the normal mammals, "Take cover!" and threw the last one onto the ground, which the yellow smoke of stentch covered the area. He then quickly led the stunned herd to safety.

The Weasel then made sure the herd took cover in trees, and was quite impressed on how the two Mammoths pulled two large leaves off the bush, crouched low, and then held their trunks up while holding the leaves which made the trunks look like trees. The Sabor and two Possums took cover in the bushes, which they weren't seen anymore.

Sastified, he then found his own hiding spot, and dove into the not so steep like, using a lily pad with a flower on it over his head, while holding the knife with his teeth while holding his breath so that he doesn't drown. The Weasel waited in his crouched position, as a family of Triceritops marched through the lake and onto land. Though one, the child one, stopped at the sight of the lily, and he mentally panicked.

' _No, no! Don't you dare, kid!_ ' the Weasel cried out in his mind. To his relief, the baby Triceritops walked away. Mentally sighing in relief, and once he knew that the coast was clear, he slowly resurfaced and was convinced that it was safe for now.

Coming out of the water completely, the Weasel walked out of the lake and onto shore, while the herd all also came out of their hiding spots. The Possums then held large smiles on their faces.

"Dude! You're awesome!" the blue eyed Possum exclaimed, admired, "You're like the brother I never had."

"Me too." The brown-eyed Possum added.

The Weasel was immediately supicious, despite the weird gratitude from these two Possum twins, and threw his knife at them, which missed, landing right in between the twins who stopped and flinched at the close call. The Weasel squeezed himself dry, dumping the lilypad, and then sniffed at them to investigate. He then grabbed them by the tails, hanging them upside down, before turning to face the two Mammoths and the Sabor who all appeared confused.

"Can we keep him?" The blue-eyed Possum asked eagerly.

' _What am I? A dog?_ ' The Weasel mentally asked. Though this did convince him that these guys-and girl in the female Mammoth's case-that they were no harm, not even the Sabor, believe it or not. So, after putting the two twins down, he leaped and landed right onto the male Mammoth's face, which caused the latter to scream in fright.

"Buck!" said the Weasel.

"What?" asked the male Mammoth.

The Weasel smirked while climbing up top of the Mammoth's head, introducing himself, "The name's Buck-short for Buckmister!" before landing on the ground and used the Mammoth's trunk as a microphone, adding, "Long for Buh!"

The Weasel, named Buck, then went over to the Sabor, examining the long sabor teeth, and found rather disappointed and confused, "Hmm...a little dull." which probably explained why this guy was with two Mammoths and two Possums. The only problem is, why did they come here?

"What are you doing here?" Buck asked, before walking away.

"Our friend was taken by a Dinosaur." the Female Mammoth answered.

Their friend, taken by a Dinosaur? Buck then remembered seeing the...whatever it was that the Mommy Dinosaur was carrying along with her young. But surely they wouldn't be coming here to rescue the mammal, would they? That was like walking right into death's door, and Buck knew, unlike himself, these guys wouldn't survive even a single day, much less a few minutes since coming here.

"Well...he's dead." Buck deadpanned, then casually said, "Welcome to my world, now uh, go home. Off you pop." he waved, picked up his knife and then walked off.

"Not without Sid!" The female Mammoth declared.

"Ellie, wait." The male Mammoth said to his mate, who is named Ellie, and he held a worried tone in his voice for her safety, "Maybe the deranged hermit has a point."

' _At least someone thinks of the right idea._ ' Buck thought and ignored the fact that he was called a 'deranged hermit'. He already knew that these guys thought he was crazy.

He once again climbed a tree, though he continued to listen the conversation.

"Manny," Ellie began with stubborn determination in her voice, "We came this far. We're gonna find him."

"I've found tracks." the Sabor spoke up, finding the foot prints of the female T-Rex.

Buck rolled his single eye. Oh boy, these guys were too stubborn for their own, even in this place. So, with another vine, he hanged upside down, startling the male Mammoth, who he knew by now was Manny. Buck then cautioned, "You go in there, you'll find your friend...In the afterlife."

"How do you know, O'Great Wisely Weasly one?" The brown-eyed Possum asked.

The Weasel smirked as the two Possums gazed at him like he was their idiol. He liked these guys already! Deciding to help them out a bit, he elevated down with the vine, before landing on the ground and scanned the footprint, as if he was sensing it to the herd.

"Yeah, hm. Mommy Dinosaur, carrying her three babies, and...some floppy green thing." Buck concluded, holding a puzzled look to the herd.

"Yeah, we're friends, with the 'floppy green thing'." Manny stated. Well that explained his suspictions. Though that raised another question-what the heck did the floppy thing do and how on Earth did he come across the Rexes to the point of being taken here? How did the thing get from the surface world in the first place?

"You got all that from the tracks?" The sabor asked in amazement and disbelief.

Buck shook his head as he stood up, explaining, "No, not really. I saw them coming through here earlier." pointing down the path where the prints were leading, "She's heading to Lava Falls."

"Lava Falls?" Ellie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's where they care for the new borns." Buck nodded, then picked up a stick and made a map on the dirt ground, while explaining his jungle world, "To get there, you got to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Woe." and grinned.

"Whoa..." The Possums gapped in awe.

"Okay..." Manny began, uncertainly, not really believing the crazy Weasel, "Good luck with your descend to madness. We're going now."

'What!? They still want to go? You got to be kidding me!' Buck thought, while out loud, he stepped up to the herd, stopping them and going, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa!"

He then continued, asking in disbelief, "What, y-you think this is some sort of tropical getaway?" then warned directly to Manny, "You can't protect your mate, mate."

Manny glaced worriedly over Ellie, and memories of his first family's deaths crossed over his mind, and as if humans weren't enough trouble, now he has to deal with dinosaurs while rescuing the idiot of a sloth named Sid.

Buck then continued, "What are you gonna with those flimsy tusks," he gently tucked Manny's tusks, then turned around, voice going low like in a horror movie, "When you run into the beast?"

He heard the Possums gasp in fear, and he grinned, concluding dramatically, "I call him... _Rudy_."

Manny, unconvinced, sighed in fake relief and said sarcastically, "Oh good! I was worried that it was Seldon...or Tim."

"Wait," the blue-eyed Possum asked, scaredly, "You mean there's something _bigger_ than Mommy Dinosaur?" in disbelief. As if seeing a real life giant Dinosaur wasn't bad enough, the very thought of encountering this Rudy was probably going to give him nightmares.

"Aye." Buck replied with a serious expression.

"Eye?" The brown-eyed Possum asked, puzzled and not understanding another language Buck had just used and instead, assumed that Buck made a comment on his eye.

Also confused, though Buck thought the Possums assumed they just noticed his missing eye, and grinned, answering, "Aye, aye! He's the one who gave me this!" pointing at the eye-patch, and in a tone that sounded like a pirate.

However, he was drawn into dumbfound confusion, because Buck then realised that these two twins were completely clueless, because the brown-eyed Possum was amazed again, asking in misunderstanding, "Whoa...he gave you that patch?"

"For free?" the blue-eyed Possum asked, then said, amazed, "That's so cool."

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us one too!" His brother said, and the two then did a high-five and a weird little dance.

For the first time in his life, Buck couldn't understand this situation. And he thought _he_ was crazy. With a blank and puzzled expression, he glanced up at Manny, mentally asking, ' _What's with these two?_ ' as he never met anyone so stupid before.

Understanding the silent question, and, clearly having gotten used to it but still dismayed himself, Manny grumbled, and repeated Buck's earlier words in sarcasm, "Welcome to my world." walking past the Weasel, with Ellie, the Sabor and the two Possums then following, leaving Buck behind.

Now quite annoyed that none of them were even listening to him, Buck then called out in warning, "Abandon all hope, he who enters there!"

"All right, we get it." Manny called back, sarcastically, " _'Doom and despire'_...yada, yada, yada." as he and the herd then vanished into the jungle.

After a few moments, Buck then facepalmed himself with a groan. Okay, granted, when he first came here, he had no idea himself and had nearly died on his first day, but he did lose his eye, however, he survived and quickly learned to defend himself in this place, becoming who he is now. The herd and their friend on the other hand, none of them, not even the Sabor, held any potential in even surviving in this place.

Other than dinosaurs and water reptiles, Buck knew the further dangers in this underground world, and despite that it wasn't his business to join the herd, for his purpose was to remain here, to battle out the monster he dubbed Rudy. If Rudy encountered these guys...well, that's the end. Period.

Then again, he hasn't seen Rudy in three weeks, and he felt that he knew what was about to happen next, Buck then shrugged and followed down the direction in another path, the short cut he found a month earlier, muttering to himself, "Well, it's not like I have anything else to do."

But as he passed through the familier leaves and ignored the moving plants, Buck then heard an unfamiliar, seemingly frustrated and angered scream(from Scrat who had another encounter with Scratte) which echoed through the area.

"Never heard that kind of Dino before." Buck said to himself, before continuing on his quest.

* * *

 **Author's note: Welcome to my first Ice Age only story. To some of you who are familiar with me, yes, I know, I'm starting on another one, but this was just recently put into an idea as I'm suffering yet another writer's block for all of my current stories that I"m working on(and I seriously want to finish them, but it's difficult) and ever since seeing the new trailer of the upcoming Ice Age 5 film, Buck's reappearence engulfed me to do something with him.**

 **I do have a special surprise at the end of this story, though. Do wait for that, while we wait for Buck's next mission to help the Herd. Please review and tell me what you think so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of Dinoland

**Ice Age 3: Buck's Story.**

 **Chapter two: Rules of Dinoland.**

Twirling, throwing and catching his knife in mid-air as he walks to find the Herd and make sure that they actually payed attention to him about the Jungle of Misery, and it was a good name for it, because the moment Buck once first entered this place, animals who come here never come out alive-unless they're like him-and are put down and out of their misery. But he didn't have any misery. Nope-he lived on his own and once he'd gotten used to living here, he enjoyed the freedom.

As Buck passed another tree, he noticed an unfortunate vegetarian Dinosaur approach a giant Bee-Hive, and was quickly attacked by over-sized Bees, the poor Dinosaur yelling and screaming in agony as it was turning into a scaly pin-cosin.

Seeing this, as once again, he found another danger of this world, Buck continued on, muttering to himself, "Rule #22: Never anger the Queen or her minions."

He then heard voices ahead of him as he had taken the short-cut, and pushed away some leaves. It was the Herd, and, as Buck stopped himself from groaning, the Mammoth-Manny, was it?-and the Sabor had approached a red fruit, which he knew all too well it was nothing more than a trap from another carnivore.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the Sabor to Manny, as he approached his friend, "This isn't exactly your playground."

' _You tell him, mate._ ' Buck mentally appluaded.

But Manny snorted, and mocked, "Like I'm really gonna be afraid of a pretty flower." and just as Buck predicted, the Mammoth only just touched the fruit(which to me, looked more like a red Pear, or a red Eggplant), and instantly, his legs, and the Sabor's legs were quickly tied up and wrapped by vines tightly, preventing them from escaping, not that they were even attempting to, because they were just caught by surprise.

"Bet you didn't even see that comin'." The Sabor said, strong sarcasm. The next thing that happen, the two of them were lifted into the air, as the giant meat-eating plant closed in, lowering them down into it's body, and as Ellie cried out Manny's name, the Sabor muttered to him, "For the record, I blame you for this." and before long, the two were engulfed by the plant who closed up, leaving only a small hole which Buck knew that he could fit through due to his small size. The Possums could too, if they had his skills.

"Rule #23: Do _not_ leave yourself to a carnivorous plant." Buck told himself, making up yet another rule in this world.

"Stop eating our friends, Plant!" The brown-eyed Possum boldly yelled, holding a stick that acted like a sword, as did his brother, and the two rushed over to fight. Buck facepalmed again. He decided to rescue the Mammoth and Sabor himself, and silently came out of hiding and rested himself on a tree, while the Possums were then chased away by the plant's vines, and the twins ran, screaming.

Ellie, now angered, declared, "That's it! I'm tearing it from the roots!" about to try her luck.

"Do that," Buck began, stopping Ellie who noticed him, as he continued casually, as if this was an everyday thing, "And it'll clamp shut forever."

"What!?" Ellie exclaimed.

Buck then lowered himself to the ground, and began stretching, preparing himself for a rescue mission, while saying to Ellie, "All right, Preggers, don't get your trunk in a knot. I'll have them outta there before they're digested."

" _Digested!?_ " Manny exclaimed in horror, poking his head out briefly, before he is shoved back inside the plant.

"They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes." Buck continued, then added as he made a comment on Manny's apparent weight problem, "Well, maybe five for the fat one."

"I'm _not fat!_ " Manny yelled from inside. Why did everyone always call him fat?

The Weasel ignored this comment, and did the last of his stretches, just as Manny and the Sabor then called out for help. He knew that time was running out, but he wasn't worried. He was confident in his skills.

"Hurry!" Ellie told him desparately.

"It's time to get Buck wild." Buck declared, twirling his knife, then leaped and jumped, dodging the vines expertly, then used one of them to swing into the air, and then bomb-spinned dived down towards the 'mouth' of the plant...only to get briefly stuck halfway, upside down and facing Manny and the Sabor.

"Who's fat now?" Manny mocked.

Buck briefly glared at him, then squeezed himself free from the hole and then, rather uncomfortably, squeezed between the other two mammals and dove into the rising digestive liquid, and swum to the bottom. Holding his breath, he used the knife to cut the 'lid' of the bottom and slid it open. "Huh?" Buck asked in his throat, as he saw strange coloured vines, one blue and one red, just like in a timer bomb, as the liquid continued to rise above him.

Grabbing the two vines, Buck tried to decide which one to cut loose to stop the plant, then decided to shrug it off and just guess, then sliced the red vine in half.

Bad mistake. The second he did that, the liquid bursted through and the progress of the digesting went quicker than normal. Uh oh. Buck realised his mistake, but was then caught stuck underneath Manny as the Weasel realised that the plant was now lowering into the ground, closing the exit. He lost his grip on the knife, and was slowly getting crushed along with the Mammoth and the Sabor.

In desperation now himself, Buck stretched out his arm as long as it could, thankfully his finger touched it, and he brought it as hard as it could without losing the grip on it again. Then he stretched out again, this time with his knife painfully stretcheh underneath the blue vine, and with a final stretch, he yanked it upward, and the vine broke in half.

As if time stopped, everything was still. Then, the next thing Buck, Manny and the Sabor knew, the plant was now getting bigger, and then...

SPLOOM!(Splash and Boom combined, and it's a new made up word, lol.)

The plant bursted out and exploded slime all over the place, while the three of them were flown into the air. While Manny and his friend fell and crashed onto the ground, panting, Buck had grabbed a largel on his way up and safely paracuted down, gliding down and landed safely onto the ground. Once again, he had his confident smug while glancing behind him at the two exhausted mammals.

He then scoffed and muttered, "Tourists." and picked up his knife, then began to walk away, his job done once again.

Ellie went up to Manny, whispering, "Say something." as she was very relieved the Buck had saved Manny and the Sabor.

"Uh, thanks for saving us." Manny reluctantedly said.

"Buck," Ellie began, causing Buck to stop in his tracks. "You will help us find the floppy green thing?"

"That's not necessary!" Manny protested while standing up too quickly, accidently throwing the Sabor off him.

"Yes it is." Ellie told her husband firmly.

Buck stood there for a moment, then decided, why not. Besides, he knew, without him, these guys would not survive here. He doubted their floppy green thing friend was still alive, but they held hope. Plus, it was rather a nice change of pace to talk to mammals who actually talked, not like the Dinosaurs, or maybe there was a different kind of language in the species. Either way, it was apparent that he wasn't letting these guys out of his sight until they returned home.

Turning around and stabbing his knife into the ground, Buck paced back towards the herd, replying, "All right, I'll help you," then told them in an somewhat authority tone, "But I've got rules. Rule #1: Always listen to Buck!"

He continued as the Herd remained silent as he told them his rules, "Rule #2: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule #3:..." he paused dramatically, then realised he forgot rules number 3, and obviously rule number 4, and mentally slapped himself. Then he had an idea and perked up on the third(remade) rule, "He who has gas, travels in the back of the pack!"

The brown-eyed Possum, who apparently had gas, slumped and linged to the back of the herd, with his brother and friends watching him. Sastified, Buck then picked up his knife, and called him as he led the way towards Lava Falls, "Come on, then. Chop chop!"

"We should all have our heads examined." Manny grumbled in a loud whisper, clearly irritated.

Buck then decided that would replace the original fourth rule, and perked up, "That's Rule #4! Now let's go and find your friend."

* * *

As Buck led the herd, whom by now introduced themselves, for he knew the Mammoth's names, and now learned the names of the others. The Sabor was called Diego, and the twins, the brown-eyed Possum was Eddie, and his brother, the blue-eyed Possum, is Crash, and their friend, the floppy green thing, whom Buck had learnd by now is a Sloth named Sid, and according to the Herd, Sid somehow found the baby Rexes as eggs the day before, which hatched on the surface world, which he then realised without them saying anything, that the mother had come to find them to bring them home.

"How'd you know this?" Diego asked as Buck had finished the theory.

"Wild guess." Buck replied, "I mean, come on, it's perfectly obvious that even new mothers are protective over their little ones, and a T-Rex are the most territorial. Any one who attempts to either steal or harm her eggs, are payed to be eaten."

He then added, "Unless the babies who don't see their real mother first at birth think the first thing they really see is their mother."

"Yeah, well, the first thing those kids saw was Sid and even he's convinced that his their mother." Manny grumbled. "I told him to take them back, but he thought they were abandoned."

"Well, considering how up until I came down here, that the Dinosaurs were thought to have been exctint, it's understandable that to misunderstand things." Buck replied.

Ellie actually smiled and admitted, "Well, that's true. When I was young, I thought I was a Possum."

"Wha?" Buck stopped short, surprised.

"Yup, Ellie is our sister, ever since we were kids." Crash said, "Long story short."

Buck turned around and stared at the two Possums and Ellie, quite surprised.

"Yeah, that was our expression too when the two of us and Sid first met them a long while back." Diego shrugged, recongising the same expression he no doubt had back during the escaping flood crisis.

' _...I'd better remind myself to hear their stories._ ' Buck thought to himself. In the end, he shrugged and turned to continue leading the way, with the herd following him, up a hill and avoiding more Dinosaurs along the way. Buck then turned his thoughts to his encounter with Rudy, and while he was in a battle against him, deep down, he respected the giant monster. The two lost something the day they first met, and while they held a grudge against each other, the Weasel respected the beast's strength.

Eventually, Crash and Eddie were both getting scared again, and the two twins thought back on Buck's earlier warning on Rudy. Eddie couldn't help but ask shakily, "Do you think the beast will find Sid?"

"Or uh...more importantly, us?" Crash added, in the similiar scared voice.

"Rudy?" Buck asked, turning to face the twins in disbelief, "Are you joking?" before going up to them, giving out his rival's intelligence and power, "He's relentness! He's knows all, sees all, _eats all_!" before going back up to lead again, and said casually again, "So that's a yes."

However, quickly seeing the terrified looks on the herds' faces, and Eddie pointing behind him, Buck quickly realised that something was in his way, and turned around, having not sensed anything, and at first, he thought the massive glaring face was Rudy, but then...after seeing the unusual blue around the 'face', he quickly realised what it really was and became more annoyed than anything else.

"Hey! Get off my lawn!" Buck told the thing off, "Go on, shoo!" waving it off.

The thing turned out to be a massive, giant Butterfly which turned around and flapped away, avoiding the stunned herd who watched it go. Buck looked at the Butterflies face and smiled. It was the Caterpiller he encountered several months ago. Used to seeing the giant versions of insects, Buck smiled, telling the group, "I knew that guy when he was a Caterpiller. You know, before he came out." and led the way once again, moving some leaves out of the way.

Diego, rather impressed, caught up with Buck and questioned, "So you've been living down here by your wits, all on your own, with no responsibilites?"

Smiling in the respect he was getting from the carnivore and actually having come to realised why the two Mammoths, the Possums and even the Sloth were friends with this guy, Buck replied, smiling, "Not a one. It's incredible. No dependants, no limits. It's the greatest life a single guy can have." walking up ahead.

He then noticed a rock, and, once again, the insane side of him taking over, Buck picked it up and held it to his ear, and began talking to it, while Diego and Manny, who had also caught up, watched him with blank looks, as if he was talking on a modern mobile phone, "Hello? Yeah, no, I can't talk right now...yeah, no, I'm trying to recover a dead sloth."

Placing his knife into the bark of a tree, Buck silently shushed the herd, then continued to the rock, "Yeah, they're following me!...I know, they think I'm crazy." then concluded, whispering, "No, okay, we're into the Chasm of Death. I'm-I'm gonna lose ya...Yeah, I love you too. Alright, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye." before throwing the rock away, taking back his knife, and told the herd, "Okay, follow me!"

"That's you in three weeks." Manny teased to Diego who glared at him. Buck ignored this comment, then wondered if Diego planned on staying here. Maybe he can ask the sabor later on what happened. For now, they had a Chasm of Death to cross, and this, mentally, he wasn't looking forward to this.

Because he himself nearly died when he first came here.

* * *

He led the herd into the chasem cave, where they came across a cliff, which lower down, was thick, green fog. Buck saw what was looking for, the giant skeletion of a dinosaur that was attatched to many vines, which was a perfect use like an elevator ride to safety on the other side, as long as the vines didn't break.

"So, why do they call it the Chasm of Death?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we tried the Big Smelly Crack, but uh, that just made everybody giggle." Buck replied, then climbed up the vines, and with a slice from his knife, the skeletion cage lowered down to the level of the group. He then lowered himself down and gestured to Ellie, "Madam."

Ellie was about to take the offer, but Manny stopped while he said to Buck, "Whoa! She's not doing that!"

Though he could understand Manny's worry, Buck knew what he was doing, and perched himself onto the Mammoth's tusks, and reminded, "Buh buh buh buh! Rule #1..."

There was a pause, until Eddie wanted to answer, but Buck shook his hand a no, then turned back to Manny, telling him, "Come on, Mammoth. You're supposed to have a good memory." tapping the bigger mammal's forehead.

"Always listen to Buck." Ellie answered with a smile, and she carefully climbed into the cage, thankful that it didn't break and fall on her.

Sastified, Buck told her as he adjusted things for a smooth ride, "Now, eyes forward, back straight and..." then he remembered and told her cautionly, "Oh yes, if you breathe in the toxic fumes, you'll probably die." ' _I know I nearly did._ ' he added to himself, but didn't say it out loud.

"Toxix fumes!?" Ellie exclaimed, shocked.

"Just another day in paradise." Buck said, shrugging again. Once Ellie held her breathe, he snapped the vines and both of them went sliding down, through the thick layer of poisoness gas, both holding their breathes until they made it to the other lower side, the air clear, and on the other side, was another part of the jungle. The two got off, and, Ellie was smiling.

"That was awesome!" Ellie said, happily.

Buck smiled as he wrapped the vine around a log which was standing up and began pulling on the vines, which lifted the skeletion cage back up to the other side, and as Manny asked if Ellie was alright, she had replied that he and the others had to try this. Sastified, Buck called up to the rest of the herd, "All right, now pile on, everyone. Couldn't be easier!"

However, due to the extra weight of the rest of the group, it made things more difficult, and Buck then realised that they were too heavy. They were lower than last time, and because of this, he had to hold the vine without letting go, though this was a struggle for himself. He wasn't used to this.

' _This is not what I had in mind!_ ' Buck cursed, then called up, sounding strained and rather slightly panicked, to the rest of the herd, "Don't panic! Just some, uh, technical difficulties! Keep holding in, boys!"

Then, with some difficulty, Buck then tied up the vines around the log together, and then, examining the vines, had an idea, though it was risky, but it was the only thing he can come up with. However, to his dismay, he heard high-pitched squeaking duo of noises, singing something stupid, "~ _Christmas, Christmas time is here..._ ~"

To add to the dismay, another voice spoke, then all three broke into hysterical laughters, with a fourth one joining in, and Buck then knew, the boys let go of their breath and were now under the influence of the gas. He climbed and stood on the vine that hanged, and told them in annoyance, "Stop laughing, all of you!"

But Crash then mocked him, and then Manny, in hysterics, then mocked, "What's rule #1?" then laughed again along with his friends, and Buck mentally groaned.

"They're just laughing." Ellie pointed out, not really understanding what the problem is. "What's so bad about that?"

"They died laughing." Buck answered, pointing down below to two skeletions of Dinosaurs clinging onto the wall, and looked as if they just died of laughter-literally.

Ellie, seeing this, gasped, then she repeated Buck's earlier warning, "Stop laughing!" but none of them listened.

Shaking his head, Buck then said, "Wait here. I'll be right back." and, holding his breath for the second time today, bravely climbed up and disappeared into the Laughing Gas of Death, and perched himself on top of the cage, and began carefully pulling at the vines, which caused a bit of a jerk, and he tried to hurry without messing up.

Unfortunately, he then felt a trunk tickle his chest and belly, and Manny's high-pitched voice going, "Coo chee Coo chee Coo!" and because Buck was admittedly ticklish, he snapped.

"Stop that!" He exclaimed, but then gasped in horror as he realised too late that he too let go of his breath, and, memories of his earlier near death returning to him, Buck quickly came to realization that they were all about to die. Hanging into the cage with the four idiot of mammals, he told them, "Don't you see?" then his voice too turned high-pitched as he finished, "We're all gonna die!"

A pause. Then all five of them bursted into laughter once again. They laughed so hard they lose focus of reality. In fact, Buck hanged by the vine, while the cage then rolled down to the other side, thanks to Ellie. Once the others made it to the other side and the vine was still moving, Buck continued to laugh, as he mindlessly mumbled in laughter, "Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! Ha ha ha!...Oh, I'm so lonely!"

Once he too crashed into the ground safely on the other side, Buck continued to laugh until his voice returned to normal and his laughter ceased. Then he noticed the herd looming over him, some with concern, and Manny with annoyance. Once his mind became clear...well, as clear as it would get these days, feeling rather embarrassed, Buck stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, then, shall we?" He asked.

"Now I know why this is called the Chasm of Death. It was almost like a one way trip." Diego grumbled, feeling sheepish himself.

"Well, that's the second time I nearly died here, that's for sure." Buck blurted out, before flinching as he realised too late, then stumbled, "Uh, f-forget it." and walked on ahead.

"What do you mean, 'the second time'?" Manny questioned.

Buck froze in his tracks, then slumped in defeat and muttered, "It was when I first came to this world. Nearly died quite a few times." then perked up and turned around, adding, "But hey, living here taught me a lot of things."

"Or drove you insane." Manny grumbled, only to earn a glare from Ellie, and he quickly muttered, "Okay, okay, I didn't mean that."

"Well, that too." Buck commented, not feeling insulted. "Well then, let's get a move on before it gets dark." and led the way once more, with the herd following him. Though deep down, he felt a lump in his chest, not really liking the memories of his near death experiences. He even thought back of his dream, and then became confused and concerned. He was helping some herd in the dream, and nearly met his demise by Rudy. But, he was helping this herd to find Sid, and it concerned him if it was strangely connected.

But he decided to forget about it for now. The group still had a chance to find Sid...if the said sloth was still alive. ' _Rule #24: Always remember not to breathe in Toxic fumes._ ' Buck thought to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I got the quote of "Rule #23: Do not leave yourself to a carnivorous Plant" from the game version of Ice Age 3. I think I'll have this story done by the end of the week or sometime this year. Please continue your awesome reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Buck's Past

**Ice Age 3: Buck's Story.**

 **Chapter three: Buck's Past.**

Finding a safe spot in a clearing with a rock and making up a camp fire, not to mention gathering berries for the night, once again, the crazy Weasel named Buck acted crazy. He picked up three skeletion heads, placed two on sticks and one on his left foot, and preformed a somewhat weird puppet show, acting both himself and the skulls.

"They'll never survive," Buck imitated the first skull in a gruffy voice, "It's dangerous by day."

"But it's even worse at knight." Buck said as the second skull in a whiny, girlyish voice.

"Plus, their guide is a lunatic!" said the first Skull.

"What?" Buck asked to the skulls.

"You mean Buck?" asked the Second Skull, the, groaned, "Oh, he's whacko!"

"I am not!" Buck protested.

"Totally bonkers!" said the first Skull.

Buck then imitated the skull on his foot and pretended that it said, in a weird italian voice, "And his feet smell."

"Shut up!" Buck snapped.

"You shut up!" The third Skull argued.

Buck had enough, and threw away the other two Skulls, grunting, "Oh you little...!" and broke into a melee against...well, himself, attempting to strangle the third skull, which resulted in disturbed looks on the Herd's faces, none more so than Manny who looked creeped out by this turn of events.

After whispering to Ellie about this event, Manny asked, somewhat impaitently, "Shouldn't we get moving?"

Hearing this made Buck and the third skull stop their brawl, while the 'latter' asked, "What? And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely!"

Back to...his normal self, Buck agreed, saying, "The Skull's right. Take a load off, mammals. We'll camp here." then asked, "Now, who's hungry?"

"I am!" said the Skull.

"You don't need the calories!" Buck stated angrily at the Skull who shook in fear.

* * *

As it has gotten dark, everyone gathered around the campfire Buck made himself, which the Herd admitted that Sid made them campfire, having seen humans do that. It wasn't until Crash asked, "So Buck, how'd you ended up down here before us anyway?"

Pausing in eating his berries, Buck grinned, and said, "Well, it's a long story, but I'm more than happy to relive it to you lot."

"I love campfire stories." Ellie beamed. Her 'brothers' nodded in agreement, and even Diego seemed interested. Manny on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"All righty, then! Make yourselves comfortable, mammals." Buck told them. Once the herd indeed got comfortable, the two Possums edging closer, Buck took position on a rock in front of a rock that acted like a wall, and then told them his story, "Well, it goes back several months ago, or perhaps a year now. I had left my family for some personal reasons, and, admittedly, I was a bit cowardly back then."

He shrugged and continued, "Anyway, one day, as I looked for a place to call home, the ice underneath me gave way, and I fell all the way down here. It was raining that day too."

* * *

(Buck's past)

Buck's POV:

As I fell, I thought it was the end of me, but then I crashed from one tree to another, which, I had no idea how it was possible. But when I landed on the ground, and when I got up, I was stunned to see an underground world...filled with Dinosaurs. It was dark, and wet, and everywhere I went, I was lost.

There I was, my back against the wall, with no way out, perched against the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eyes of the Great White Beast! I could hear the roaring, and I made a run for it, climbing up a tree for safety.

But then a giant claw scrapped right at my right eye, and I screamed out in pain and fell. Holding my eye as I knew it was forever lost, I quickly took a leaf and covered my eye socket and a branch to prevent my second fall. As I climbebed up, I grabbed hold of a stick in hopes to defend myself, my heart pounding so hard I thought it was burst.

Then, the moment came, as the Great White Beast loomed at me and then...CHOMP!

* * *

(Back in the present)

Normal POV:

After Buck demostrated on how Rudy swallowed him up, not even disturbed on reliving his past, Eddie asked worriedly, "Were you killed?"

"Sadly, yes." Buck replied, then added, "But I lived!"

The twins sighed in relief. Manny rolled his eyes and groaned, only to be shushed by Ellie who was excited by this story.

* * *

(Back in the past)

Buck's POV:

As he began to swallow me, I felt the pressure and new life grow inside me. That's when I had to escape and this was my chance, so I stopped myself, turned around the right way up, and began to climb my way up from the throat and back into the mouth.

Never had I felt so alive than when I was so close to death. Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of that gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat.

(In the present, Crash and Eddie groan in disgust)

I hung onto that sucker, and I swung back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, until finally, I let go and I shot right out of his mouth!

* * *

(Back in the present)

Normal POV:

Buck had swung his knife into the air, as he concluded, "I may have lost an eye that day, but I got _this_!" he finished the sentence as he caught the knife by the handle, showing it to the herd.

Eddie was the first to realise the truth of the blade and shoved at his brother, muttering in disbelief, "Rudy's tooth!"

"Dang..." Crash muttered, amazed.

"It's like the old saying," Buck replied, " _'An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...'_ " he trailled off on the last bit, then went up to the group, and shrugged, "Well, it's an old saying, but, uh, it's not a very good one."

"You are super Weasel!" Eddie praised.

"Ultra-Weasel!" Crash added.

"Diesel Weasel!" Diego concluded, as even he was amazed by Buck's past.

Proud of himself and thankful for Diego's likeness, Buck did some kind of a weird twisting dance, standing on one hand and high-fived Diego with his foot. Manny on the other hand, looked annoyed at the Sabor who shrugged cluelessly, while Buck stood up right again, then said, liking to tell his stories, "Now let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel."

"Yes, master." Crash and Eddie both bowed in a Japanese or Chinese way like apprentinces to a martial arts master. Buck really liked these two, for as dumb as the Possums are, they really looked up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Manny spoke up, "That's enough fairy tales for one night." for he didn't believe a single part of the story, then told Ellie that she should rest now.

Sighing, despite that she is pregnant, Ellie mumbled to Buck, "Life of the party."

Deciding that they really should get some sleep for tomorrow, Buck decided that he should stay up to make sure no nasty Dinosaur comes creeping at them, saying, "All right, you guys get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch."

"Don't worry, Buck." said Eddie as he and Crash walked up, holding sticks again to act as their swords, saying confidently, "We got this. Night time is possum time."

"Yeah!" Crash declared smoothly, "We own the night, baby."

Despite that Buck was proud of their confidents, and he did remember that Possums usually stayed up at night and slept during the day to avoid birds, he knew that these two would be fast asleep in no time flat. Plus, with two Mammoths and a Sabor, they were perfectly safe from predator birds back on the surface.

As he knew, Crash and Eddie fell asleep not even fifteen minutes later. Eddie was curled up into a ball, sucking his thumb like a baby, and Crash, who was in an awkward position with his stick sticked up to one of the holes of his nose, snored loudly. Fortunately, his snoring didn't wake the others, as Buck sat, still wide awake, and kept himself occupied by sharping his knife while making a model of Rudy having used a piece of an pinapple.

A distant roar, loud enough for him to hear, was heard through out the night as Buck paused in his work, then gazed at the sculpture of his achenemy, muttering, "Goodnight, Rudy." and gazed up again. He knew that the monster was still pretty far away, but it was not a good idea to be confident that Rudy wouldn't come here. The giant Dinosaur could come out at any moment.

Deciding to get a better view on the lookout, Buck silently climbed up a tree near the two Mammoths and gazed at the distance of night. He then strangely thought back of the last time he was with his own family, or, more supefically, his father, Neil deBuck Weasel and his last words to him before he departed and ended up back here.

* * *

 _"You can't survive on your own right now, Buckminster!" cried out an somewhat older Weasel who's fur was turning gray with hold age. His name was Neil deBuck Weasel, and he was not happy with Buck's decision._

 _"I can't survive with being here, either!" Buck snapped back, "Ever since Momma died, things just...just fell apart! The last thing she said to me was to find my own path in life, and that's what I'm about to do!"_

 _Neil stared at his son in shock, flabbergusted, before pointing out, "Buck, your mother was crazy anyway. Probably one of the most craziest animals I've ever met that even makes a human normal!"_

 _Buck felt hurt by this comment, not because he was insulted, but his mother was insulted after her death. With tears of frustration, he turned his back, and said for the last time, "Then you were crazy in mating with her and makin' me in the first place!" and with that, he ran, and ignored his father's pleads to return, and just continued running._

* * *

A startled cry from someone snapped Buck back to the present and his single eye blinked. Why had he just remembered his departure from his father anyway?

He turned his head to see Manny approach Ellie and looked rather said. By this approach, Ellie woke up, tired but then she noticed her husband's guilt and sadden look and asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Manny began, guilt washing over him, "I just wanted to keep you safe, and now you're in the most dangerous place in the world."

"Hey," Ellie said, attempting to comfort Manny, "This isn't your fault. It's bigger than both of us. We have to get Sid."

Buck listened to the conversation, and, his own guilt for saying those last words to his father formed in his own chest. Maybe he and Manny weren't so different afterall. But then again, he learned long ago that no one is perfect-not even Dinosaurs. But then again, Manny had come here to rescue his friend and that's what it matters.

"Yeah, but if I had been a better friend to him, we wouldn't be here." Manny pointed out.

"Better friend?" Buck asked in slight disbelief, causing the couple to gaze up at him, as he continued, "Are you plucking my whiskers?" then hanged onto a vine, saying while attempting to comfort the male Mammoth as well, "You risked your life, your mate and your baby to save your buddy."

He dropped and landed on the ground, adding, "Not the best husband or father, but a darn good friend!" then walked back to his original spot for the night, while continuing to keep an eye out for danger. Buck leaned against another tree and gazed up, and thought, maybe it was nice to have friends. Then again, these guys, through out the day they spend together and the obstecles, maybe they're his friends. Crash and Eddie certainly looked up to him, Diego was amazed by his courage, and Ellie was thankful that he saved them more than once today, and she in return saved him along with the others at the Chasm of Death.

And for the first time in almost 24 hours, Manny felt a bit better by Buck's choice of words when it came to Sid. It made Buck want to know their past and how they ended up together. He then began to wonder, what kind of personality did this Sid have.

Either way, he then realised that, once the herd returned home, he would actually miss them and it made him a little sad. But no, Buck couldn't go with them. His place was here.

Unless something were to happen tomorrow that would change his future.

* * *

Bright and early, though Buck was admittedly tired, he nodded a good morning to the herd as they all woke up, as Manny and Ellie, who both had gone back to sleep after the conversation, he was still wide awake and alert himself.

"You were really awake all night?" Diego asked, surprised.

"I did say I would keep watch." Buck replied with a small shrug. "No Dinosaur came by..." though he admitted, "Though there was a one of those flying dinosaurs above us, but it had a meal of a featherly non-flying bird anyway, so it was nothing to worry about. Almost woke you lot up, though, before I realised that it was safe." for it was paranior.

After a bit of breakfest, Buck and the herd continued on, eventually finding themselves in another clearing, where he noticed a giant bone from an eaten carcass, then, stopped as he then caught a scent of...something terribly disgusting.

"Everybody stop!" Buck called out, causing the herd to stop, as he sniffed the air, muttering, "I smell something."

Lowering himself to the ground and following the scent, he didn't go far, as he found a tuff of yellow-green and brown fur that was left on the ground a few steps later, then picked it up with his knife, saying as he stood up, "It smells like a buzzards butt fell off..." he sniffed it again, then cringed in absolute disgust, adding, "...and then got sprayed on by a bunch of skunks." wondering on who on Earth would smell so bad.

"That's Sid." Diego casually smirked, obviously knowing the disgusting scent all too well.

' _Geez, the sloth really needs a month or even a year in a bath._ ' Buck thought, mentally groaning. Then he came up with clues, announcing, "Mammals, we have ourselves a crime scene." pointing at the tuff of fur, the half-eaten carcass, and then noticed something near a small pond and approached it. To his horror, it was something treen and bushy and...

"GAH!" Buck cried out in horror, "No! Broccoli!" and quickly placed a hand over his mouth as he nearly lost his breakest and lunch. Then, quickly returning to normal, he came up with a theory like a detective, "Here's what I think happened: Dinosaur attacks Sid-Sid fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur...a vegetable." proudly.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you nuts? Sid's not violent. Or coordinated." Diego pointed out, knowing that Sid would rather run away than attack any one or anything.

"Yeah. And where's the dinosaur?" Manny added.

Seeing the point, Buck agreed quickly, "All right. All right, good point." then added with another theory, "Theory two: Sid's eating broccoli-dinosaur eats Sid, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli...a vegetable."

An awkward pause. Manny then asked in annoyance, half wanting to know, "Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?"

The Weasel thought about it for a moment, then remembered and answered, "Three months ago. I woke up one morning, married to an Pineapple-An _ugly_ Pineapple!" then sighed lovingly, "But I loved her."

Diego then spoke up as he found a dench of rocks leading to red glowing lights which were no doubt lava, "Uh, Buck? I think you missed a little clue over here." causing everyone to gather around him.

Buck, realising where this leads to, realised what this means, and said, "Well, your friend might be alive, but not for long." and narrowed his eyes, "Rudy's closing in." seeing the mess of rocks.

"Whoa..." Crash and Eddie muttered in awe.

"You got it." Buck nodded, "The Plates of Woe..." then shrugged sheepishly as the place now looked unfamiliar and more dangerous than the last time he was here, "Or whatever's left of them."

"Did Rudy really do this?" Ellie asked, stunned and worriedly.

"He is bigger than a T-Rex." Buck replied, "Probably the biggest Dinosaur that ever existed."

"Makes you wonder how they survived exctintion in the first place." Diego muttered.

Buck paused on this thought. Even he never thought of that, and admitted, "That's a good point. Now, let's go." and he found...well, the safest path there was near the walls, and led the herd down the path of the remains of the positioned rock which were balanced by trees below, though the surface was wobbly, and rocks were cracking, so he knew that they had to be careful. So he told the herd, "Single file, everyone! Head for Lava Falls."

Crash and Eddie were once again with him, while the others lingered behind. Buck then sense and hear the sounds of the winds, whistling and somehow moaning. He's grown used to the strange sounds.

But the others didn't.

"What's that sound?" Crash asked, wary.

"It's the wind. It's speaking to us." Buck answered.

Eddie, whimpering and holding his brother's arm for comfort, asked, "What's it saying?" while Crash patted his arm gently to comfort him.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind." Buck answered. But then suddenly, the fur on his neck tickled, and his gut feeling suddenly perked up, causing him to realise...they were not alone. Dinosaurs...and not friendly ones. They were near by, waiting to strike. It didn't help when Ellie had suddenly moaned.

Just then, he and the others heard her cry out, causing them to turn around in full alarm, and to their horror, the platform Ellie was on moved, attempting to cause her to fall. Manny tried to get to her, but he was forced to back up as the rocks began to crumble dangerously, and soon, everyone, except Ellie, who, by Manny's instructions, jumped onto a safer, more stable platform, to fall backwards.

"Hang on!" Buck cried out, as he grabbed hold of the twins by on arm each, as they were sliding down, screaming towards the ground below, with Diego and Manny behind them. Buck then saw a tree and threw the two Possums who landed safely by their tails grabbing the branches, while he and Diego landed on the ground.

Dazed at first, Buck then stood up and brushed himself off, looking at everyone. Manny, who had been briefly stuck behind a slab of rock, freed himself and called out, "Ellie! Ellie, where are you?" as Diego, Crash and Eddie joined them.

Inside, Buck was worried. For the first time since leaving behind his father, which was after his mother's death, he was worried. He hasn't been worried for others in ages, and now, now he wanted to make sure that everyone was okay.

"It's okay! I'm up here!" Ellie called from where she was.

"Hang on, Ellie! We'll be right there!" Manny called up, as he quickly made his way to reach his wife. Buck, Diego, Crash and Eddie all quickly followed to reach the female pregnant Mammoth, as Buck was relieved that Ellie and everyone else were alright for now. He didn't know why, but in a short time, they became important to him.

On their way up, a distant familiar roar echoed through the area, causing everyone to stop and look behind them, into the distance of the jungle. Buck narrowed his eyes as he recongised the trademark roar. "Rudy." he said.

"Rudy?" Eddie asked, worried.

Then, seconds later, a high-pitched girly squeal echoed through the land as well, and Buck tried to recongise this scream, but in the end, couldn't, and shrugged to the others, puzzled, "Never heard that kind of dino before."

Unfortunately, the herd recongised the scream, and Manny exclaimed, "That's Sid!"

Realising that Rudy has found Sid, Buck knew that they had to rescue the Sloth before it was too late. "We have to move fast!" he said, attempting to back track, but stopped when Ellie began to call again.

"Manny! Pineapples!" Ellie cried out.

"Pineapples?" Buck asked, smiling.

"She gets cravings." Manny shrugged, but soon he, and everyone else, even Buck, all became very confused and dumbfounded as Ellie continued to say random things.

"Pomegranates? Grapefruits! Nectarines?" Ellie asked, sounding desperate and as if she was trying to remember something.

Diego then muttered, "She's ordering a fruit cocktail." in half sarcasm.

"Wonder what she's really trying to say." Buck thought, crossing his arms, trying to think of the logic answer.

It was then that Ellie screamed out hysterically, "PEACHES!" and her scream echoed through out the area.

Again, everyone was confused, as Buck thought, ' _Why is she screaming out Peaches for?_ '

That's when Manny, who was also confused, remembered the code word he and Ellie would use, and, remembering this, he quickly began to hysterically panic, "Peaches! The baby! Wha-what, NOW!?" and ran around in circles all over the place like a mad person and an hysteric mid-wife.

"This? Not good." Diego said worriedly.

Buck's single eye widened and he mentally panicked himself. ' _What!? She's in labor? Of all times!?_ ' for this was a very bad situation.

"The baby's comin'!" Manny panicked.

Buck could understand the hysterics, and briefly wondered...no, there was no time to think about his own birth. Ellie was in more danger, and so was the unborn child, but then again, Sid was in grave danger of becoming Rudy's latest meal. All three had to be saved, but neither can be saved at the same time...unless. He suddenly had an idea. If they split up into groups, then Sid can be saved while Ellie is protected and the baby is safely born.

By this time, Crash and Eddie thought, and Manny was telling Ellie that he was coming. Buck knew that his idea was the only chance they got.

"There's only one thing to do." Buck spoke up, saying to Crash and Eddie who both stopped as his next words, "Possums, you're with me." then looked up at the Mammoth and told him, "Manny, you take care of Ellie until we get back." and turned to go and rescue Sid.

But Manny, in his hysterics and actually wanted Buck's help to protect Ellie, cried out hysterically, "What? No, you can't leave now! She's off the trail! What about Rule #2?"

Buck turned back and stated, "Rule #5 says you can ignore Rule #2 if there's a female involved." then added sheepishly, "Or possibly, a cute dog." then continued his way, casually saying, "You know I just make up these rules as I go along."

"Yeah, but, but she's... You have to..." Manny tried to continue.

"Manny, it's alright." Diego told him, saying as a friend would, "I've got your back." making Manny realise that Diego can help him protect Ellie.

Buck, though rather confused on why the backs need to be covered, said with confidence, knowing that two groups are needed in this situation, and said, "Now you're talkin'." then told Crash and Eddie, "C'mon, lads." and led the way to rescue Sid. He heard them briefly telling Manny to take care of Ellie and about no pressure before they rejoined the Weasel.

"What does that mean, _"I've got your back"_?" Buck was asking now, "I mean, I'd rather they covered the front. That's where all the good stuff is, isn't it?" as the trio continued their way to rescue Sid, while Manny and Diego doubled back to protect Ellie.

None the less, neither of them, nor Sid who was escaping Rudy at this moment, were prepared for the upcoming dangers ahead of them, one that will risk their lives.

One thing Buck did know, however. He proved his father wrong, and survived all the dangers the Dinosaur world had to offer since coming here.

Now he was going to rescue a member of the weirdest Herd in history.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm more thinking of this story getting done this week, if not either today or maybe tomorrow.**

 **SPOILERS: In case some of you don't already know, Neil deBuck Weasel is an yet to be seen character for the upcoming fifth Ice Age film, voiced by Neil deGrasse Tyson. I don't know Neil deBuck Weasel's role yet, but I have a feeling that he's Buck's father.**

 **Please continue your awesome reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter, as we're already coming to end this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: To the Rescue!

**Ice Age 3: Buck's Story.**

 **Chapter four: To the Rescue!**

Buck, Crash and Eddie made it half way to Lava Falls, though the path ended at a cliff, which was so high that one could kill themselves if they didn't fly. The ditch was covered in thick fog, and, remembering seeing some flying Dinosaurs, some carnivore, some that only eat fish, were capable in flying through the darkness. It gave him another idea and he wasn't afraid. No, since the day he was almost digested inside Rudy, he'd come to face death more than once.

This time, though, today was a rescue operation. To rescue Sid.

"Boys!" Buck began to the twins, in leader mode, "Are you ready for adventure?"

"Yes sir!" Crash and Eddie both saluted.

"For danger?"

"Yes sir!"

Buck then pulled the two into a hug, concluded with a crazy grin, "For death?"

This time, the Possums didn't answer, as Eddie asked, hoping that he was wrong in what he just heard from his and his brother's idiol, "Uh, can you repeat the question?"

"JUMP!" Buck instead yelled, holding the twins with him as he leaped and jumped off the cliff, and all three of them fell, and Crash and Eddie were screaming as they all disappeared into the fog...until Buck grabbed hold of a tail of a flying dinosaur who flew up and out of the fog and high into the air. Crash and Eddie were clinging onto him for dear life, then the tail flinged them up. Buck then whiped his vine across into a loop like a rein around the dinosaur's mouth and landed onto it's back, quickly taming it, while Crash and Eddie landed behind and next to him.

Well, he did phrase himself as a quick self-learner, and Buck was rather surprised to have tamed and commondeered a flying dinosaur so quickly, and, really, the feeling of flying in the air built up more excitement in his soul.

"Have you ever flown one of these before?" Crash asked, scaredly and amazed.

"No, first time actually!" Buck replied, then commanded the flying Dinosaur to his bidding and they all flew right towards Lava Falls, and he hollared in sheer enjoyment, "YEE-HA!"

Crash and Eddie both moved up closer for safety measures, while Buck was once again having the time of his life. He loved the thrills of excitement. But he knew that this was no time to have fun. As they were getting closer to Lava Falls, and the name suits it well, because coming into view, was lava pour down the cliff like a waterfall.(And believe me, it's the only area and name that actually makes sense in the entire movie)

Crash was the first to spot a familiar figure who was hopping from one slab of rock to another in hopes to avoid in falling over. "Look! He's right there!"

"Roger!" Buck replied.

Eddie, misunderstanding and thought that Buck called Sid Roger, pointed out, "No, Sid!"

"I know! Roger!" Buck repeated.

Crash, who also misunderstood and thought that Buck was thinking of someone else, suggested, "How 'bout we get Sid first, and then go back to Roger?"

Groaning that these two were too stupid to understand the authority language, Buck slumped in defeat, "Oh...Nevermind!" mentally understanding how the rest of the herd felt about these two despite their good hearts and fun nature. He then steered the flying dinosaur lower to get closer to the river of Lava to rescue Sid.

However, Crash sensed something behind him and the others, and when he slowly turned around to see, his eyes widened in horror, as he squeaked scaredly, "Uh, Buck?"

Hearing the terrified tone, Buck also turned his head to see what scared Crash, and he gasped in horror, as a flock of black carnivore flying dinosaurs, who had seen them pass their nesting grounds, were flying towards them for an easy meal. The enemy flying predetors dove in, but missed the group. Buck, without further choice and not wanting to have Sid in further danger, steered his flying dinosaur off course in hopes to escape the predetor flying dinosaurs.

"No, no, Buck! Buck, wait! Sid's that way!" Eddie cried out as he and Crash realised what was going on.

"Tell that to them!" Buck pointed out, gesturing at the flying predetors, "We need to shake them off!"

He steered the flying dinosaur with twists and turns, he and his friends flying through valleys, but the predetors were still hot on their tail. Buck then saw some stink berries on an incoming branch and tree on a cliff, and an idea struck him. He turned to the Possums who, realising rather quickly what he had in mind to shake the predetors off, and he told them, "Grab that ammo!"

The twins did so, in going so, uncovered the privicy of Scrat and Scratte who both went, "Peep?" in startled confusion that their romantic moment was briefly interrupted.

Buck continued to fly the flying dinosaur, he and the twins and the flying dinosaurs all flying underneath the giant long-necked dinosaur herd along the way, while Crash aimed on the enemy dinosaurs while Eddie used his brother's tail as a sling shot to shoot the stink berries, successfully hitting each one as the enemy dinosaurs all fall as they are hit.

"Light it up!" Crash cried out to his brother.

As another enemy dinosaur opened it's mouth to eat the twins, Eddie fires the last ammo right into it's mouth, causing it to blow up like a balloon, eyes bulging out comically as it fell-floated down in defeat.

"Yeah!" Crash cheered in victory.

"Hasta la vista, birdy!" Eddie mocked with a victorious grin.

"Way to go, boys!" Buck praised happily. At this moment, he felt like a very proud older brother to these two, reminding him that he always wanted a little brother but never got the chance. Once again he steered the flying dinosaur towards Lava Falls were Sid was, though there were still some enemy flying dinosaurs.

But as Buck told the twins, "Let's get our sloth!" they saw too late as another enemy flying dinosaur was flying in front of them and hit their flying dinosaur who was quickly rendered unconscious and the group are descending and falling in high speed!

"We're hit! We're hit! Mayday! Mayday!" Buck cried out, as then lowered to see the flying dinosaur's eyes were spinning around, tapping the eye as he added, "We're losing altitude!"

Knowing he had to do something to wake it up from his confusion or they are all dead, Buck then gave Crash and Eddie the reers, telling them to hold them, before he scarried to the dinosaur's head and did the mouth to mouth CPR, and as he blew into the dinosaur, the flying dinosaur's eyes and cheeks puffed up like balloons.

He flinched away slightly, groaning in disgust at the taste of the dinosaur's mouth, "Gah, tastes like fish." before continuing as they were getting dangerously closer to the ground and to the river of hot boiling lava down below.

As Buck could hear the panicked and terrified screams from Crash and Eddie, and the twins whimpering as they prepared to die, he blowed one more time, then in frustration and desperation, he yelled at the dinosaur, "Snap out of it! Come on!" and giving it's nostril a good hard smack, which did the trick as the flying dinosaur woke up and, seeing how he was about to crash, shrieked in horror.

Buck then quickly rejoined the twins, grabbing hold of the reers along side them, as he cried out, "Pull!" and by the combined strengths as they could, all three of them pulled to steer their flying dinosaur before it they all die. Fortunately, just missing the lava and ground by three inches, they are once again in flying position, before Buck pulled the flying dinosaur upward, just missing contact with Lava Falls.

The same couldn't be said for the enemy dinosaurs as they stupidly flew right into the lava head on, engulfed and burnt to death.

Just in time, as Buck's group flew up, Sid, who was trapped on the last slab of rock, had prepared himself to die, and fell. Fortunately, the group's flying dinosaur, understanding the intention, grabbed Sid by the arms with it's claws and continued to fly up while the sloth was screaming his usual girly scream.

Sid saw the flying dinosaur and, thinking he was in further trouble, screamed out, "Help!"

"No Sid!" Crash said, looking under the flying dinosaur to see his friend, smiling happily, "It's me!"

"And me!" Eddie added, doing the same.

Buck, wanting to get a better look and introduce himself to the sloth, thankful for once that he was wrong about Sid being dead, did the same as the Possums, adding, "And me!"

While Sid was relieved to see two of his friends and a new friend who was apparently one of his rescuers, he quickly realised that they were flying up still, right towards the ceiling of ice which could be seen from the surface world, and cried out, "I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing!?"

Realising that he forgot to steer, Buck yelped in realisation, "Oops!" and...

SMACK!

The group smacked flat underneath the ice, rather comically. This was witnessed by two freaky animals who stared in confusion, before all five slid off and began to descend again. Buck then rightened the flying dinosaur and steered it back towards Manny, Diego and Ellie, while Crash and Eddie sighed in relief. Sid, still carried by his arms, then noticed his 'children' who saw him being carried away.

"No, no, wait! Wait! My kids!" Sid cried out desperately. But it was too late as he was carried away from his children and their real mother who too was saddened ot see him go as she moaned in sorrow. Sid's heart ached. He never even got the chance to say goodbye.

Buck, hearing the cry from Sid, though having been too busy in flying the flying dinosaur, actually felt bad for carrying Sid away from the T-Rex family like that. In fact, he briefly turned his head to gaze at the carnivores and saw that even the T-Rex mother was sad to see Sid go. It was then that he understood that, under circumstances and weirdness, Sid had become friends with the mother, while the children had loved the sloth as another parent.

Turning to face forward again, Buck tried to shake himself out out of the sympathy and guilt, but it lingered inside his heart. Then, deciding that maybe talking to Sid might cheer both of them up, he then said, "Sorry about that. We were in a major hurry to save you."

"That's okay." Sid sighed, looking away from the ever so disappearing T-Rex family, then looked up and asked, "So uh, who're you?"

"Name's Buckminster, or Buck for short." Buck replied.

"Buck helped us, Manny, Ellie and Diego to save you, Sid." Eddie explained.

"Yeah, and he fought against dinosaurs for a long time too!" Crash added.

While Sid was confused on how a Weasel was fighting against dinosaurs, what Eddie said fully formed in his mind and he asked in disbelief, "Wait a minute! Manny and the others are here too?" then muttered, "I thought you guys didn't miss me."

"Dude, of course we missed you." Crash pointed out, "Where'd you get that dumb idea from?"

"Well, after what I did, I thought you guys were mad at me." Sid shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, you can make it up when we get back to them." Buck suggested, "In fact, Ellie is about to pop her and Manny's li'l tike out."

"You mean...?" Sid trailled off, as he realised what Buck said, and the news of Ellie being in labor meant that the day for the little baby Mammoth to be born has finally come...in this place of all places. Now he couldn't wait to finally meet the little baby...well, little in Manny and Ellie's cases.

"Ah, there we are!" Buck declared, smiling as the platform where Ellie was is in view, and Manny and Diego are there. He, Crash and Eddie, and even Sid then saw, in Ellie's trunk, was a small baby gently wrapped.

"Incoming!" Sid called out happily, so happy to see his friends again, while the flying dinosaur roared.

The flying dinosaur then lets go of Sid who falls and crashes into the ground, comically, causing the sloth to go, "Ow!" while the flying dinosaur gently lands a bit far from the group. Buck, Crash and Eddie all climbed down, and, for the first time, saw the new born, very healthy, seeminly happy, and very beautiful baby Mammoth, which Buck can see that it was a girl, which Manny and Ellie just named Peaches.

Buck had never seen a baby Mammoth more beautiful, for Peaches looked like an spitting image of Ellie. Sid moved up to greet his new 'niece' and cooed her, in which, by this, the baby instantly grew to her goofy 'uncle' already. Crash and Eddie both went up to their new niece, both twins going teary eyed as they instantly loved Peaches already themselves, and Eddie bursted out crying, using Crash's tail to blow his nose, much to his brother's irritation.

Buck smiled, feeling very emotional as he crossed his arms, happily. It's been ages since he felt the love of a family, and seeing the herd in this heart warming reunion and welcoming the newest addiction, said to himself, "I forgot what it was like to be part of a family."

Maybe, if someday he grew into wanting to retire from being here, Buck might consider on having a family of his own. He then glanced at the surprisingly emotional flying dinosaur, asking, "What about you? Ever thought about having kids?"

Hearing this comment, the flying dinosaur, who was smiling at the happy reunion, then frowned scaredly as it quirked an eye-brow at the Weasel, as if asking, ' _What are you-crazy?_ ' then flew away from the mammals. While wondering why the dinosaur was scared at first, Buck then decided, now that the herd was back together again at last, it was time for them to return to their world where they can live out their lives along with baby Peaches.

"All right, mammals, let's get you home." Buck told the group who smiled at him, and with that, he led his friends back towards the cave that leads back to the surface world. In retrospect, he was glad that they had managed to find and save Sid who had, possibly either by miracle or sheer luck, survived Rudy's wrath, very possibly by running away instead of what Buck went through.

Sid was just lucky that he still had every single parts of his body intact and had survived even without a scratch.

* * *

Despite the terrible smell from the sloth's fur, Sid was very friendly that even Buck got to like him. Along the way back, Peaches was happily playing in the safety of her new parents, until Manny went up to Buck, and said, in an apologetic and respectful voice, "Hey, Buck. Thanks for everything. Sorry that I didn't trust you."

Smiling at Manny's apologies, Buck replied, "That's alright, mate. Glad I could help in saving Sid."

"It's not just that." Manny sighed, admitting, "I...had a bad experience as a father before I met even Sid and Diego."

"What do you mean?" Buck asked, finding himself curious.

Manny then looked at his family who were busy playing with Peaches while making sure the new baby didn't wander off, though Ellie knew better than to let their daughter wander in a place like this, he then whispered, "I had a wife and child before, but...we were attacked by human hunters, and I couldn't save them."

The Weasel's eye widened in shock, then he realised why Manny had been so over protective. Because that Manny's first wife and child had been killed by humans, the Mammoth didn't want history to repeat itself, though it nearly did, only this time, with Dinosaurs.

"Since then, I left on my own. Then one day, during a mirgation, Sid, who was left behind by his own family, angered two rhinos and as he ran away from them, he bumped into me and I had to save him from them, and since then, he wouldn't stop following me." Manny shrugged, softly chuckling at the memory.

As they walked while keeping an eye out for further dangers, Manny told Buck his story of how he and Sid sticked together, how the next day, Diego, who had been in a pack before, was chasing a human mother for her child due to her husband who was the leader of the human tribe had killed half of the sabor pack, only for the mother to jump off a water fall to where Manny and Sid were approaching, and at her final breath, pushed her human baby boy which they nick-named Pinky, to them to protect him, and how they met Diego was searching.

The more Buck heard from Manny's first adventure with Sid and Diego in returning the human baby to the human tribe, and then the second adventure in escaping the flood in which resulted in meeting Ellie, Crash and Eddie and how they survived the dangers in both adventures, the more Buck began to think that he wasn't the only one who had been on crazy adventures that changed his life.

Now this new adventure, both his and the herds, had caused them to meet.

Once Manny finished the story, Buck sighed, and muttered, "Well, I guess I have to admit, I left my family a long time ago too, before I came here. It's rather complicated, as a matter of fact. Being here, it gave me new life. Just like how your friends and new family gave you new life, Manny."

The two smiled in understanding, at last becoming friends.

Finally, they and the rest of the herd were on the path that leads right into the cave where the herd came through yesterday, and Buck smiled, saying, "This is it, mammals. Right where you started." then said, "This was fun! We could make it a regular thing."

Ellie chuckled, and shook her head, saying, "I don't know about that."

"Right, right." Buck laughed in agreement, "Yes, because of all the mortal peril, of course." then stopped, and turned around to face his friends one last time, knowing that this was goodbye. "Oh well. The Buck stops here."

The group smiled, both in gratitude and sadness, as Manny said, "We couldn't have done it without you."

The Weasel smiled, "Well, obviously. But good times, just the..." only to cut himself off as he felt hot winds, or rather, a hot breathing blow behind him, and he froze, frowning in slight shock and fear, not to mention that he could hear the shallow breathing, and seeing the now worried and feared expressions on the herd's faces, he muttered in a half whisper, "We're not alone, are we?"

To confirm his fears, yellow-red eyes opened from the darkness of the cave, and the herd gasped. Buck quickly rejoined them and turned around, his knife ready, and he instantly recongised those eyes. He smirked, greeting, "Hello, Rudy."

True to his words, Rudy, the arch enemy and to Sid's horror, the very same giant dinosaur he escaped from earlier, emerged from the cave, standing up fully. It was a giant white dinosaur with a long snout, red-yellow eyes, long fingered-claws, about two times taller than Momma T-Rex, with a long tail, very sharp teeth. It was missing a tooth, which the top part of his lip had a crack in it. It could easily swallow up smaller animals like Sid, Buck, Crash and Eddie.

Rudy roared loudly.

"Run!" Buck cried out to the herd, though he ended up separated and to his horror, Rudy had his friends cornered, slowly attempting to eat them. Suddenly the memories of his nightmare the previous night returned, and he quickly came to realise that, despite how it was very strange, even for him, it was his future. But he came to realise that he'd rather die than have his friends die just when they reuighted with Sid and baby Peaches was born in just a few short hours.

No. He couldn't let this happen. He had to distract Rudy so that the herd can return home safely. Buck then called out, "Over here, you colossal fossil!" causing the giant monsterous dinosaur to turn his attention to Buck who showed off his knife-Rudy's missing tooth, taunting, "Looking for something?"

Rudy licked the spot where his missing tooth used to be, and then grinned, instantly recongising the Weasel who's been the bane of his existance who escaped from being his meal for many days, weeks and months. Now he was going to get his chance to eat that little rodent and this time, the said rodent will not escape the second time.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Buck asked, then began to run, while calling out to the herd, "To the cave! Go!" while he led Rudy away as fast as he could while hoping that Rudy wouldn't turn back to get his friends. Their lives depended on him.

Buck swung from tree to tree as Rudy caused destruction through out the jungle to chase after him. Once he ran out of trees, Buck continued to run until Rudy knelt down and smacked a giant claw on top of him, causing the knife to be flown and land the ground.

For a few moments, Rudy gazed at his claw where he possibly flattened his enemy. But Buck, being smaller than him, poped out between two fingers, saying a sing-song tone, "Pop goes the weasel!" then escaped and grabbed the knife, once again running.

However, like in his nightmare, Rudy smashed his tail onto the weak rock, causing Buck to be catapaulted into the air and he screamed as he began to fell right into the waiting gapping mouth of Rudy.

Just as Buck was about to meet his end, all of the sudden, a flash of golden fur leaped between Rudy's mouth and caught Buck and both escaped just before Rudy could engulf them. Freed and lowered back to the ground, Buck was surprised that it was Diego who had just saved him from death. Manny and Sid lingered in hiding in hopes in defeating Rudy who growled at both Buck and Diego.

Buck desperately looked for a way to distract the giant dinosaur, then saw more camaflouge butterflies on the ground, and immediatley rushed over, waving at them to scare them, crying out, "Shoo, shoo! Come on! Move!"

It worked, and Rudy was forced to stand up, now irritated by annoying insects, while Buck quickly climbed up and grabbed hold of vines, while Manny and Diego used vines of their own to tie up Rudy. Buck swinged and tied up Rudy's arms, while Manny and Diego tied up the Dinosaur's legs, and Sid tied up all the vines into a messy knot.

With a final swing, Buck called out to his friends, "C'mon, lads! Heave!" and with their combined strengthes, they pulled the vines, causing Rudy to lose his balance. As Buck landed back onto the ground safely, his achenemy crashed onto the ground, just missing him and moaned in defeat, briefly unconscious.

Feeling a bit sorry for Rudy, Buck went up to the dinosaur, saying a bit comfortly, patting it fondly on the nostril, "Better luck next time, Snowflake."

He then cautioned to his friends, "This isn't gonna hold him long. Let's go!" and he led them away from Rudy.

Unfortunately, Sid was too slow and he accidently tripped onto a vine, and couldn't escape in time as Rudy woke up. Buck, Manny and Diego turned back and could only watch in horror as Rudy stood up and broke free, and lingered towards the terrified Sid who screamed and tried to brace himself for his end.

However, to everyone's surprise, T-Rex Momma suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she, with most of her strength, shoved and pushed at Rudy away from Sid who recongised her and he cheered her on, calling her 'Momzilla' and the mother then shoved Rudy right into a rock piller which collasped due to his weight.

To his horror, Buck could only watch as Rudy fell backwards off the cliff and into the darkness below as the giant dinosaur roared a scream as he fell to his death...never to be seen again. Momma roared in victory and her three babies echoed her roar and Sid tried to do the same.

While Sid was now given the chance to say goodbye to the T-Rex family, Buck rushed over to the cliff and stopped on the edge, as he realised that he couldn't see the bottom of where Rudy fell into...only pitch black darkness. He was breathing in difficulty, unable to believe what just happened. Then slumped in sadness, continuing to gaze at the darkness where Rudy had fallen and obviously had died.

Not even Rudy could survive a fall like that. Against all odds, while Rudy had nearly taken Buck's life more than once, the giant dinosaur was also the reason why Buck was who he was now, no longer the terrified Weasel he had been born as, but the couragous, brave, daring, crazily insane, and more warm hearted Weasel who survived so long, because Rudy was everything to him.

Now...now Rudy was dead. Never to be seen again. While the T-Rex family had left, and the Herd were about to return home, Buck just stood there. Without Rudy, Buck had no idea what do to with his life. "He's gone." he muttered, then asked, "What am I supposed to do now?" for his heart ached for the loss. It was like losing his mother all over again.

"That's easy." Ellie spoke up, causing Buck to turn around as the herd gathered together, and faced him with warm smiles, for Ellie continued, offering, "Come with us."

Realising that they were offering him to join the herd, Buck asked, "You mean, up there?" then sighed, turned around and admitted, "I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long, it feels like up to me." then thought, for he was completely crazy and weird, "I'm not sure I can fit in up there anymore." and he certainly knew that if his father saw him like this now, he'd probably go berserk.

"So?" Diego asked, causing Buck to turn around again, as the sabor continued with a smirk, gesturing at his friends, "Look at us. We look like a normal herd to you?" and he and the others all formed very silly grins, though Manny had to smack the back of Sid's head to get the sloth to smile stupidly too.

Realising that this was true, for Buck had never seen the most weirdest herd in his life, and clearly, there was no other herd in the surface like his friends either, he smiled emotionally. Maybe living on the surface wouldn't be so bad, if he had friends who weren't that normal either. Besides, maybe he can fit into this herd. It warmed his heart and maybe he can learn to be accepted in a family again.

"Why not." Buck replied, wiping away an invisible tear. Of course he would miss this place, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He can make a fresh start. It'll take some time in getting used to, but it's worth it.

* * *

The herd journeyed through the cave and climbed across the skeletion bridge, though Sid was panting as usual in easy exhaustion. Buck lingered behind Diego who was behind the rest of the herd.

He stopped briefly, still holding the knife, looking back to his old home, then decided that he no longer needed this. Smiling in sadness, Buck muttered, "So long, big guy." and stabbed the knife into the ground, patting it fondly, then walked away to join up with his friends.

But only just a few steps later, a familiar monsterous roar caused Buck to stop, and turn around as his ears perked up. That roar...he recongised it. At first he thought he was hearing things, but then he heard Manny scaredly say, "That's our cue. Come on, Peaches."

This was enough to confirm that this was indeed real. Relief and happiness formed up inside his chest, as Buck happily whispered, "He's alive!"

Diego walked up to him, asking, "Buck?"

The Weasel then realised that, seeing how he really didn't want to leave Rudy behind, or even leave the dinosaur world, Buck had come to realise that coming here in the beginning was the path he had chosen and the path that chosen him. This was where he belonged. This is where he wanted to be.

He would miss the herd, but it's for the best. As Buck tried to explain, Diego smiled in understanding, knowing that this was a goodbye, and the tiger muttered, "Yeah."

Smiling in return, in a way of saying goodbye, Buck continued, "Besides, this world should really stay down here." then with a final word, he said to his friend, "Take care of them, Tiger."

"Always listen to Buck." Diego replied, repeating Rule #1. With that, he ran to exit the cave to rejoin the herd.

Buck smiled, then picked up his knife, then, grabbing the vine, he sliced it, swining as he cried out happily, "Rudy!" and leaped and swinged as he sliced the vines which held the skeletion bridge which now fell as the cave began to collapse and as he wooted happily, Buck made it back into the dinosaur world, where he belonged.

For his battle against Rudy just continued.

* * *

 **Author's note: The epilogue is up next, and you'll all be surprised.**

 **Pokeball645: Well, I look up on Wikipedia almost all the time, and since the recent trailer was just the second one, I'm pretty sure they'll have Neil deBuck Weasel, along with Shangri Llama(don't ask me why, but I have this feeling that he's the next antagonist) and other new characters appear in more traliers that are yet to come before July, like with the new female sloth, and that new mammoth Julian(he's just as clumsy as Sid, lol) in the recent trailer. It's Louis and Precious from Ice Age: Continental Drift I'm concerned about.**

 **Please continue your reviews and look out for the final chapter-epilogue.**


	5. Epilogue: Escape and Reunion

**Ice Age 3: Buck's Story-Preview of Ice Age 5.**

 **Epilogue: Escape and Reunion**

Few or so years had passed since the adventure in the dinosaur world. Unknown to Buckminster who had spent the rest of his days in this world that he had come to call home, on the surface, the world changed drastically, though there was at one point, as he once again rode on Rudy's back, having fun while the said white dinosaur roared in frustration after recovering from his fall, that the ground cracked open, but he had been too busy to notice.

Buck had been so unaware that so many lands broke up into several continants(due to Scrat's disastrous accident while trying to retrieve his acorn), his friends, the herd, whome Peaches had grown up into a teenager by now, ending up having to find a new home while battling evil nasty pirates, Sid reuniting with his grandmother(the crazy old lady Sloth) who had a giant whale for a pet named Precious, Diego falling in love with a female Sabor named Shira who was once part of the evil pirate crew but she fell in love with him, and had now since then been settled on another continant.

As for Buck, well, he still either hunted or fought dinosaurs, which, to his great surprise yet more excitement, had began to grow feathers. In the meantime, he too had discovered new lands within the underground world, and explored from one place to another, while still keeping tabs on his arch rival, while making a new rival in a somewhat hybrid bird-carnivore dinosaur who can actually commucate with him and he dubbed Roger.

Today was one of those days where he was out running not Rudy, but Roger who was chasing after him.

"Run, run, run, if you can go faster!" Buck taunted while laughing, "You can't catch me, I am Buckminster!"

"You and your rhymes!" Roger, in a somewhat teenaged guy voice, for he could speak other animal's language, said, "Gives me a headache every single time!"

The dinosaur made to chomp at Buck who had climbed up a tree. But the Weasel was once again one step ahead, as he jumped forward and expertly twisted his body around, avoiding the dinosaur who turned his head to stare at Buck in shock, only for him to realise too late that he was heading right into the tree and...

SMACK!

"Oof!" The dinosaur hit his head hard on the three which, due to his force of strength, caused it to crack and fall over, while he collasped to the ground, dazed as his eyes spun in circles repeatedly.

Buck in the meantime, landed safely on the ground, and smirked at Roger's current situation. He scoffed, and muttered to himself, "Dinosaurs." he then approached Roger who stood up with a bit of a wobble, holding his sore head, and the Weasel couldn't help but tease, "What was that you said about a headache?"

"Oh shut up." Roger groaned. "It's bad enough that I had a wacky dream five months back that a giant monkey got eaten by Sirens."

"Hmm, funny, because that time I saw the ground crack open while I was riding Rudy." Buck recalled, "Could it be a coincidence or just pure luck?"

"Ha, ha. You _crack_ me up." Roger laughed sarcastically.

This sarcastic comment only made Buck burst into an hysterical laughter to the point where he ended up holding his stomach and fell onto his back, rolling slightly back and forth on his sides, unable to help himself. This made Roger roll his eyes in exasperation at his rival's hysterical laughing.

"You really are insane if you laugh at my sarcasm." Roger grumbled.

"S-sorry!" Buck breathed hard in his laughter, willing himself to calm down, and after about a few moments, he stood up, though he still held a grin, and then replied, "Well, I've been down here for so long, even I know I've lost my mind."

"And do tell me how that happened?" Roger hesitatedly asked.

Buck thought, then remembered and answered, "I woke up one morning, married to an Pineapple."

The dinosaur slumped at this, skeptical, "Married to an Pineapple? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Buck's grin grew wider, as he made a dramatic bow, saying, "Thank you very much, Roger."

Roger stared at him, blankly, then groaned, "That's it. You're officially the craziest animal I'll ever meet in my entire life."

"I get that a lot." Buck shrugged, "But at least I'm the first mammal ever to have seen the proof that you dinosaurs had never even went extinct."

The feathered dinosaur scoffed, "Pfft. You wish."

Just then, as night time was dawning, the sky, even through the ice ceiling gives out light of day time and the light from the moon, suddenly turned into a shade of dark purple, and it seemed to be getting darker than usuaul. Buck and Roger, seeing the difference in the sky, both looked up in wonder and confusion, as did all over dinosaurs in the underground world. Even Rudy who, miles away, gazed up in confusion.

Then there was tale signs of strange lines of light flying and disappearing, though at first it was one, and at first, it was thought to be shooting stars, but then more and more appeared, and when there was noises of loud booms and crashes from above, and some of them actually getting closer, that's when Buck and Roger and the dinosaurs all began to worry.

"That's not normal." Buck said, frowning as he looked around to see what was causing the noise from the above.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Roger sighed sarcastically.

"Shh!" Buck shushed, "I don't think even the sky up there isn't even supposed to turn purple, and I definately don't remember any loud booms or anything like that. Something's wrong."

"Like what? The sky falling?" Roger asked, then remembered something and muttered, "Though, I do remember hearing that, according to the dinosaur history, that a giant rock hit the earth and wiped out most of the dinosaur kind. My grandpa once told me that the surviving dinosaurs found their way under ground in a safe haven, a spirital place led by a great leader that protected the survivors until the rock's destruction has passed, before sending us down here to rebuilt their lifes, and once again thrived ever since."

Buck was interested in this story, and asked, "Really? Well, that explained why dinosaurs aren't seen on the surface, because everyone thought you fellas were extinct."

But then he thought of something, and asked, rather worriedly, "But, if the sky actually fell, then, you don't think...it's happening, again?"

Thoughts of the herd appeared in his mind, as memories of when he first met them and how he helped them to find and save Sid. Buck couldn't help but feel gravely concerned for his friends, for he hasn't seen them in years, but he never forgot about them.

Roger remained silent at this question, then, although thinking that the story he heard as a child could actually be true and that it might be happening again, he chuckled nervously, and tried to point, "N-no way. There's no way in a million years that the sky could be falling again."

As if he jinxed them, a large light of right, orange and white surrounded the area, and the next thing they knew, there was a mighty crash from the ceiling, and to their horror, a giant rock of burning hot fire crashed through the ceiling and descended towards the ground, fifty miles from where Buck and Roger were, and crashed into the ground, causing destruction as it destroyed the surroundings around them, also creating a powerful earth quake.

As everyone recovered, more smaller chunks of rock burning in fire crashed through into the land, also catching unfortunate dinosaurs who all quickly died as a result. To make things worse, strange purple lightning strikes came out from these rocks as well. Dinosaurs who saw this as a threat, all immediately ran for their lives, though in this world, there seemed to be no escape.

Buck and Roger saw what was happening after recovering, and both immediately knew that they were in danger. "RUN!" Buck screamed, holding a tight grip on his trusty knife, with vines around his waist and shoulder. He and Roger both made a run for it, passing more dinosaurs as a result.

Everyone in the land ran as fast as they could, though it's becoming apparent that the rocks were too fast for them, as the once safe haven for the dinosaurs was becoming blankened with rock, fire and strange purple lightning strikes. Another one unexpectedly crashed right towards Buck and Roger who both jumped out of the way on opposite sides.

The impact caused them to be thrown into the air as the two ended up separated and were screaming as they flew many miles. While in the air, Buck looked down, and to his horror, as another meteorite crashed into another part of the jungle, where Rudy, who also came to this part of the dinosaur world, was right near it, and as the mighty giant dinosaur roared, the beast was caught in the giant dust of fire and dust.

"RUDY!" Buck screamed out, as he then fell towards a cave he hasn't seen before at this part of the underground world, and as he crashed into the ground hard, he ended up rolling painfully right into the dark cave, while another meteorite crashed into the ground. This impact caused some rock from the outside of the cave to crumble towards the caves entrance and cover up the hole, blocking both the exit and the light.

At this time, Buck was knocked out as he finally stopped rolling, and lost consciousness. Outside of the cave, the last of the meteorites continued to cause destruction to the dinosaur world, and had destroyed it.

* * *

What seemed like forever, in reality, it was no more than half an hour that Buck was knocked out. When he finally came to, he stirred awake, groaning, his single eye flickering open. He felt sore, and had a spliting headache.

Sitting up slowly, Buck groaned, holding his head, groaning, "My head." but then memories quickly returned to him and he gasped in horror. He looked around and realised he was inside a dark, cold and wet cave.

He looked at the entrance of the cave, only to realise that it was blocked with boulders far too heavy for him to lift, though there was a single hole on the top. Half hoping that there were other survivors, Buck picked up his knife, stood up, and then rushed over towards the blocked entrance. He climbed up the rocks, reaching for the top, and sighed when he realised that the hole was too small for him to get through, though he could at least see what happened outside.

What he saw, made him gasp in devastation. The dinosaur world, the place where he had called home...there was nothing left of it now. Once a lush green valley, now it had been turned into a crispy black, fiery and destructed wasteland, tale signs of fire still burning. Buck felt his stomach drop, as he could see also the burnt limp and dead bodies of dinosaurs who were caught in the destruction.

The Weasel lowered his head, devastated. He remembered seeing Rudy being caught in the destruction as well, and had been separated from Roger. Buck didn't want to admit it, but the reality of it sunk in deeply and his heart ached.

He was the only survivor. The dinosaurs were now, for real this time, offically extinct.

Suddenly he realised that the dinosaur world wasn't the only place that had this kind of destruction. The surface world no doubt had severe damage from the falling fire rocks as well. But even so, Buck knew, he couldn't stay here any longer. His beloved home was gone.

There was nothing left for him here anymore. All he had was the knife that was made out of Rudy's tooth. Buck had thought of leaving it behind, but then he realised, he could be needing it in case there was more destruction on the surface.

"Well, better get a move on." Buck said to himself, "No more dinosaurs." and with that, he jumped and landed on the ground, and walked deeper into the cave, which, thankfully, had a tunnel that was leading up, possibly to the surface.

He didn't have to walk long, because an hour later, he found another destructive rock which made a large hole in the ice from the surface above, which, though was pretty high and very steep, it wasn't anything his knife couldn't do to help him reach the surface he hasn't seen in years.

Once he reached the wall and looked up, tale signs of chunks of ice falling, Buck stabbed his knife into the wall, and became his slow and careful climb all the way up, as there was still dust seeping up into the air.

It took him quite a while, and he could hear voice from outside, though Buck was too busy to even think about who the voices belonged to. He could see the sky, which he hasn't seen in ages, and stars above him. Ice mountains, which now had holes in them, were coming into view.

' _Finally! The ledge._ ' Buck thought to himself, getting exhausted after climbing the impossible wall for what seemed like forever.

With a final stretch of his arm, Buck stabbed the knife onto the edge of the ledge, and pulled himself up, holding onto it with a grunt, finally outside. He felt the cold chill from the air and the ice, but it didn't even faze him.

He then quickly felt that he wasn't alone, and when he looked up, to his relief and happiness, though he hid it pretty well with a usual casual grin, it was the familiar two mammoths, two possums, sabor and sloth, staring at him in surprise and disbelief. It was Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Diego and Sid who had being clinging onto Diego as if having expected something more dangerous. In fact, the herd probably thought they were about to see something dangerous. They didn't even expect to see him again.

"Hello, mates!" Buck greeted, suddenly back to his energetic self. He pulled himself up and once again stood on the ice ground. "Long time no see."

Manny, who had been attempting to protect Ellie from any danger, approached a few steps, unable to believe what he was seeing, and couldn't help but ask, "Buck? Is that you?"

Buck responded by leaping onto his friend's face, answering, "The one and only!"

Despite that he lost his dinosaur home, at least Buck found his friends, and when he meet the newer addictions to the herd and was rather surprised on how grown up Peaches as gotten, he agreed to join them on a new journey to find a safe haven from the dangers from the sky.

However, no one knew what kind of adventures were waiting for Buck and the herd.

* * *

Possibly some miles away, in a tree, having also survived the destruction of the meteorites, an old Weasel, fur having gone orangey gray from old age, poked out from the hole of the age, almost looking like an image of Buck, stepped out, and he held an expression of relief and disbelief.

"My son is alive." he said.

Neil deBuck Weasel walked a few paces, then gazed up at the dark purple sky, wondering where his son, Buckminster could be now that he suddenly felt that the younger Weasel was alive out there somewhere.

But even he wasn't aware of the obstecles that lied ahead of him or anyone else in the world, as doomsday was approaching.

One thing was certain, however, to a lost animal who accidenly launched himself into the sea of stars outside of this world, that he could possibly be the world's only hope.

TO BE CONTINED  
IN  
ICE AGE 5: COLLISION COURSE.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's the end. I wanted to have this story somewhat connected to the upcoming Ice Age movie from Buck's point of view, and I tried to make it somewhat like from the movie as possible, even though I don't own the rights to these awesome characters. 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky studios own all rights. I also kinda based the ending of this story like the ending of Kung Fu Panda 2.  
**

 **Grantourer: I've read a similiar story of this too, however, I did not copy it, I just wrote this from my own mind. Come to think of it, I haven't seen it in quite a while and I don't think it was ever even completed. Also, I have no idea who you think I am, but I do have other stories in my profile, if you're interested. Thanks for the review, though.**

 **Kara IA Fangirl: Lol. I guess he could be the next bad guy. I've seen the image of him and he just strikes me as one of those 'Jafar' villians. Not only that, but Neil deBuck Weasel, despite that I haven't seen an image of him yet, just strikes me as Buck's father and if that's the case, then I can just imagine Buck's reaction when he reuights with him.**

 **Oh, and sorry that I had to kill off Rudy. I don't think he'll be in the fifth film, to be honest. Thought this was a way for him to die, so, sorry Rudy fans.**

 **Well, that's the end of this story. Thank you all so much for supporting me and reviewing, favoriting and following this story. If you love my ice age stories, and if you're interested in reading more, you can go up to my profile link and read up my other stories, some that I'm still working on, but others that have been completed.**

 **Farewell and let's all be excited for Ice Age 5: Collision Course.**


End file.
